


New Loves

by Hobirain



Series: New City Ave. [8]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baker Jeon Jungkook, Baker Kim Seokjin | Jin, Basketball Player Kim Namjoon | RM, Basketball Player Kim Taehyung | V, Basketball player Choi Junhong | Zelo, Birthday Party, Drinking & Talking, Insecurity, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Swearing, Nurse Park Jimin (BTS), Painter Min Yoongi | Suga, Prayer, Vet Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobirain/pseuds/Hobirain
Summary: Taehyung smirked, "That's not what you said last night.""Last night was a mistake," Namjoon rushed out through clenched teeth."Wow," he exclaimed flatly.
Relationships: Choi Junhong | Zelo/Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: New City Ave. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811299
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	New Loves

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever, I know. My screen broke and though I fixed it a week later, my head REFUSED to fall into a writing or editing space. I think it's mainly because I had written over 20k words for my og novel and like over 10k words for a couple of fics and had to type everything. Took forever to do that and then, I fell off the space again. But yay, I'm finally done 🎊

ONE YEAR LATER

Jungkook sipped the beer he had stolen from his boyfriend. His boyfriend. It's been a year since he and Hoseok had made it official and he still wasn't used to it.

While he had always wanted a relationship, every year had started with him pushing dating farther into the future. He had kept saying he wasn't ready and he had been fine with it.

Until Hoseok. In all his daydreaming, he had never expected to fall the way he did and not for someone like Hoseok. He had always imagined whoever it was would be more like him than anything else. But then, when has his imagination ever yielded into reality?

They were at the club Yoongi and Hoseok had taken the brothers to almost two years before. The same club Hoseok had broken his heart. He had done a full confession one night when they had strolled down the beach. Hoseok had been comically distraught.

Jungkook snorted at the memory.

Hoseok turned to look at him with a raised brow.

Jungkook bent to the side to whisper, "Remembering when I told you you broke my heart here."

Hoseok rolled his eyes, "Would you ever let that go?"

Jungkook shook his head, feeling it almost shake off his neck, "Nuh-uh."

Hoseok pinched his nose, "Brat."

Jungkook giggled, "Your brat."

Hoseok grinned at him, "Yes, mine."

"Please, don't fuck. We're in public."

"Shut up, hyung," Jungkook threw at Jimin.

Jimin tsked. "So disrespectful. Hobi isn't punishing you well enough."

"Oi!" Hoseok yelled as Jungkook's eyes widened.

Jimin threw back his head, laughing, "I've been his best friend since from the womb, Kook. You think I don't know his kinks?"

"Oh my God," Jungkook muttered, sliding down the couch in embarrassment, "I'm never talking to you again," he said to a chuckling Hoseok who pouted at his words.

"Come on, Kook," Jimin said drunkenly. "I should be the embarrassed one. I'm besties with Yoongi hyung and Hoseok so that means I know very well what happens in your respective bedrooms," he pointed at Hoseok and Jungkook's disappearing forehead, winking with both eyes.

"Oh my God," Jungkook exclaimed from under the table.

"Shut up, Jimin," Hoseok chided.

"Nope. I need to let out some of the cats from my humongous bag," Jimin threw his hands widely, almost smacking his laughing boyfriend in the face. He knocked on top of the table, "Kook, do you want to know Yoongi hyung's favourite position?"

"NO!" Jungkook yelled, banging his head on the table, "OW!"

"Are you okay?" Hoseok bent down to look at him.

He shook his head. "I hate you," he pouted.

"No, you don't. Come out. I'll get Jimin to shut up."

"How?" Jimin asked.

"Yeah, how?" Jungkook glared at him. At least, he thought he was glaring. From the amused look on Hoseok's face, he wasn't.

"I'll tell everybody about that time he stripped in public because he was horny and thought Byunghoon was his boyfriend."

"Pfft, I'm drunk. I don't care."

"I thought you were only tipsy?" Junhong asked as Hoseok's phone vibrated on the table.

Jimin grinned at him. "It's all a matter of perspective."

"Is it now?"

"Mmhmm." He pecked his boyfriend's lips. "Hey, Kook," Jimin bent down to look under the table, "Did you know that Hoseok likes being called baby?"

"What?" Jungkook frowned up at him.

"Okay, this is sad. I'm coming down to join you," Jimin said as he wiggled his body under the table, "I'll tell you all of Hoseok's kinks."

"No," Jungkook whined, "Go away," he pushed at Jimin's legs.

"No! You have to know. It's impotent information!"

"I don't want babies," Jungkook whined again.

"Who's talking about babies?"

"You said it's impotent information."

Jimin paused. "Oh." He was in a weird position with his upper body still on the couch and his lower body angled awkwardly under the table. "Why don't you want babies? Babies are cute!" he hit his fists on the table.

"Now, don't do that," Junhong quickly grabbed Jimin's hands.

"He doesn't want babies, Hongie," Jimin whined, pushing his face into Junhong's chest. He pulled back to look up at his boyfriend, "You want babies, right?"

"With you? Yes."

"Yay," Jimin sang, trying to wiggle his body. He gave up and shook his head instead, "Yay."

Junhong laughed.

"Hongie?"

"Hm?"

"My waist is about to break."

Junhong chuckled. Taking a pity on his stuck boyfriend, he let go of Jimin's hands and moved to the side.

"Oof!" Jimin exclaimed as he plopped on his butt under the table. "Wow, this place is pretty," he looked around.

Jungkook blinked owlishly at him. His head was resting on his boyfriend's knee and was receiving a massage from Hoseok who was typing on his phone with his other hand, barely paying attention to what was going on.

"You look pretty like this, Kookie."

"Go away," Jungkook shooed him with a weak hand.

"No. I thought you loved me."

"Nuh-uh. I only love Hoseok."

Jimin gasped, "You don't love your brother anymore?"

"No. He left me to go fuck with Yoongi."

"FUCKING!" Jimin screamed.

Hoseok jumped, jostling Jungkook, "Jesus, Jimin."

"Wanna know Yoongi's favourite position?" Jimin asked with wide eyes.

"NO! LALALALA!" Jungkook sang, blocking his ears with his fingers.

"It's a good position!" Jimin screamed as he tried to pry Jungkook's hands off, "Me and Hongie have tried it! It's really good I prommmhh," he cut off as his boyfriend reached under the table and wrapped his hand across his mouth.

"Hey guys," Seokjin appeared at the table, hand in hand with Yoongi a few minutes later, "What's up?"

"Ugh, finally," Hoseok exhaled. "We need to get these two home before Jimin scars Jungkook with Yoongi's kinks."

Seokjin's eyes widened.

"What?" the couples asked.

"How? Why? Where are they?" Seokjin rushed out.

"Under the table," Junhong chuckled.

Seokjin shook his head, "Under the what? Why are they there?"

Junhong and Hoseok shrugged.

Yoongi bent down to look under the table. Jimin had somehow weaseled his way to Jungkook's lap and was massaging Jungkook's scalp. If the s. rubbing he was doing could be called that.

"I told you I can do it," he was saying.

"Jimin?"

The nurse almost broke his neck with how fast he turned to look at Yoongi.

"Hey, careful," Yoongi pushed out a hand.

"Hyung!" Jimin scrambled off Jungkook's laps.

"God!" Jungkook yelled when Jimin kicked his stomach in his rush to meet Yoongi.

"Hyung!" an unknowing Jimin grinned up at Yoongi from his knees.

"Hey you. Why are you under the table?"

"To keep Kookie company."

"I don't want your company," Jungkook almost yelled.

"Yes, you do."

"Namjoon?"

Yoongi and Jimin's eyes widened. Yoongi rose up to his feet while Jimin stuck his head out of the table to look up at- Namjoon was with Taehyung and they were holding hands.

"Joonie!" he sang.

"Hi Minie. Why are you under the table?"

"I don't know."

Jungkook who had been pulling himself out from underneath the table had frozen when he heard his boyfriend utter that name.

Fuck. Could the ground just open and swallow him up? Of all positions to be caught in. He was supposed to be a sexy fucker every time Namjoon saw him!

"Good evening, Jungkook."

Right. They could see his head.

He dragged himself up to the couch, Hoseok helping him.

"You okay?" Hoseok asked him when he had sat down.

"Yeah. Good evening," he said back to his boyfriend's ex-boyfriend, not looking at him.

Ugh. There was bile crawling up his throat.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Junhong asked.

"Just hanging out," Namjoon replied.

"Anyone else with you?" Junhong asked about their teammates as Jungkook summoned the courage to look at Namjoon.

"Uh, no. Just the two of us."

Seokjin and Yoongi sat down as a conversation started with Namjoon and Junhong who was half bent awkwardly over the table as Jimin who was still under the table played with his fingers.

Hoseok on the other hand, was on his phone, not paying attention or maybe he was. In the almost two years they had known each other, Jungkook had learnt that Hoseok was very observant even when it looked like he wasn't mindful of whatever was going on around him.

Jungkook's eyes slid down from Namjoon's face to his hand joined with another and slowly up to the face of the person beside him. Taehyung was staring straight at Jungkook.

Shit.

He shifted at the piercing gaze, moving his eyes to the table.

Hoseok frowned at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," he repeated. "Who are you texting?"

"Sam. She can't sleep."

"Oh. Why?"

Hoseok shook his head, typing on his phone. "She said she doesn't know."

"Want to go see her?"

"Yeah. She said she'll be fine at Edna's so I want to go drop her off. Are you okay with that?" Hoseok looked at him.

"Yeah," Jungkook nodded fervently. "I'll join you."

"Don't you need to get ready for bed? You're kinda drunk," Hoseok pointed with a bemused expression.

"I'm not that drunk," he pouted.

"Touch your nose then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm drunk. I like my eyes, thank you very much."

Hoseok snickered.

"We have a big game coming up next Saturday. You guys are coming, right?" Namjoon asked the table.

"Yeah," everybody except Jungkook answered. And Jimin.

Wait.

"Where's Jimin?"

Junhong looked under the table. He straightened up, chuckling, "Asleep.

"Aight, that's our cue," Yoongi announced, standing up. "Since you two are the strongest apart from Junhong," Yoongi pointed at Namjoon and Taehyung, "Pick up the table."

"I'm strong too," Seokjin and Jungkook spoke up simultaneously.

"Yeah, but you're both drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Seokjin retorted.

"No, just tipsy. Move, Jin."

Jungkook's brother grumbled but he complied.

"You scared Jungkook," Namjoon said to Taehyung when the group had left.

Taehyung chuckled in reply.

Namjoon sighed. "Come on, Tae. I don't need a problem in my friendship with them."

"All I did was look at him, Joon." He rolled his eyes when Namjoon looked at him as if he didn't believe him. "What? You think I hate his ass too?"

"Of course not. But you're competitive for both the right and the wrong reasons."

Taehyung smirked, "That's not what you said last night."

"Last night was a mistake," Namjoon rushed out through clenched teeth.

"Wow," he exclaimed flatly.

"Tae," Namjoon brushed a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. But remember we agreed to take things slowly."

Taehyung nodded. He looked around the pulsing room, "Didn't know coming to a club is taking things slowly."

Namjoon brushed back his hair, "I have a lot of energy to burn off."

"I know a better way to burn off-"

"We are not having sex!"

Taehyung threw back his head and laughed. "Fuck! You're so easy to rile up. Come on," he dragged Namjoon towards the dance floor, "Let's burn off some of that energy."

•••

"So, what do you three know about basketball?" Yoongi asked the ladies who were sitting beside him on a court bench.

Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin, and the ladies had all come to watch Junhong's final game before they went on break. They were going up against the Seoulites for the finals and as a show of support, they all packed into Seokjin and Jungkook's delivery van and rode to the basketball court with Seokjin, Hoseok, Jungkook and Jimin separating to go get them snacks while Yoongi and ladies went to save everyone seats.

"You pick up the brown ball and you bounce it, bounce it, bounce it, bounce it, bounce it, bounce it-"

"After that!" Yoongi rushed out, breaking Edna's spiel.

He grinned when she glared at him for interrupting her.

"Then you throw it into the chicken coop," Sam answered.

"Hoop," Yoongi corrected. "And there's no chicken."

"I don't know," Elris tilted her head, staring at said object across the court, "It does look like a chicken coop. An elastic one."

"Exactly," Edna and Sam chorused.

"Okay uhm," Yoongi rubbed his forehead. "Any other thing?"

"There's defense," Elris answered this time.

"And attack," Sam added.

"Oh, Jesus," Yoongi muttered under his breath.

"Defense defends the ball," Elris continued.

"And attack attacks the other team," Edna completed.

"Then who puts the ball in the hoop?" Yoongi asked.

The ladies blinked at him before looking at each other.

"There's a fence in the name, right?" Edna asked.

"Yeah," the other two nodded.

Maybe there's hope after all, Yoongi thought.

"I think it's called mid fence," Sam said.

Never mind.

She frowned, "Or is it front fence?"

"Nah," Edna shook her head. "I think it's on the fence."

Yoongi shook his head in wonder. At least, it was close.

"Wait," Elris straightened up. "It sounds like on the fence but it's not."

Please, say offense, Yoongi begged in his mind.

Sam's mouth twisted to the side. "So, what is it?"

"Uhm, uhm, fence, fence," Elris snapped her fingers with each word, "On the fence. Ha!" she clapped, startling Edna, "Fencepost!"

Dear God.

"No," Edna shook her head.

Elris frowned, "No?"

"No," Edna repeated. "It's fencer."

"Ah," Sam nodded, "That's true."

"Yeah," Elris agreed, nodding too.

Why did Yoongi agree to stay with them again?

"Okay. Any other thing?"

"The coach changes team members whenever they like," Elris answered.

"Whenever they-" Yoongi shook his head, "Never mind. Anything else?"

"There's a scoreboard for people who can't count," Edna replied.

"People who can't- wait- you remembered scoreboard but not," he cut off, shaking his head, "Never mind. Uhm, you know what your grandsons are doing?" he directed at Edna and Sam.

"Yeah," Edna nodded.

"Namjoon is a defender," Sam answered.

"And Vincent is an attacker," Edna replied.

He couldn't take it anymore. "It's called offense."

"Oh," the ladies chorused.

"Why though?" Edna asked. "It doesn't really make sense."

"Yeah, it doesn't," Elris agreed.

"And you're wrong," he continued, ignoring their opinion.

Edna eyed him, "Why?"

"Namjoon and Junhong are offense and Taehyung is defense."

"Oh," they chorused again.

"Namjoon said that before," Sam said smugly.

"Yeah, but your fried brain did not remember," Edna said snobbishly. "Losing your memories like you're ninety."

"Well, in my defense, we're close to ninety," Sam shrugged.

"I am not close to ninety. That's a you problem," Edna pointed.

"Oh please," Sam scoffed. "And why are you attacking me? You should have known the correct answer. You've been with Vincent almost all his life while I'm only just discovering Namjoon."

Edna snorted. "It's been two years. You can't still be discovering Namjoon. What is he? An island? You're beginning to sound like the whites too. Sorry, Elris."

"I'm Italian," Elris said.

"And?"

"We didn't colonize anything."

Yoongi chuckled as Edna's jaw dropped.

"Elris-"

"This is the consequence of you getting pregnant instead of going to school!" Edna shot out. "You don't know anything!"

"I do!" Elris defended.

"Yeah, what?" Edna asked. "Wait. How to get pregnant and take care of babies, right?"

"When is it starting?" Elris asked, ignoring Edna. "My waist is about to break," she informed them as she leaned on Yoongi.

"God," Edna groaned, "I'm surrounded by old people."

"Ten minutes, Elris," Yoongi answered, chuckling as the others joined them.

"Sorry," Seokjin breathed as he sat down beside Yoongi, a soft scent blowing into Yoongi's nostrils. "We're a lot more popular than we thought," he said as he handed over a tray of styrofoam cups to Yoongi.

"Who's we?" Elris asked.

"All of us," Hoseok replied he walked over them to go sit on the other side of the ladies, Jungkook and Jimin following behind with bags in their hands.

"Of course you are," Edna said. "We make sure to talk about you to our friends."

"You have friends outside your group?" Jimin asked, settling beside Edna who gasped at his words.

She placed a hand on her chest, "I am offended!"

Jimin laughed, "Come on, you can't blame me. Grandma only talks about you two."

"Aww," Edna cooed at her friend who rolled her eyes in response.

"Please, shut up," Sam chided. "The game is about to start."

"You should have sat Edna in the middle," Seokjin whispered in his ear as everyone got ready for the game.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"She and Sam are screamers. She's worse so we always sit her in in the middle."

He looked over at Sam who was smiling softly at the conversation between Jimin and Edna, "Sam's a screamer? She doesn't look it."

Seokjin laughed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Mmhmm." He turned fully to look at his boyfriend, "You smell good."

Seokjin smiled coyly, "Do I?"

"Yep. What's it?"

"It's the perfume Seonwoongie hyung got for me."

Yoongi raised a brow, "Should I be worried?"

Seokjin's eyes twinkled in amusement, "About?"

"My friends keep buying my boyfriend gifts. I feel like I'm competing for your attention."

"Well, I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Yoongi curved into a boyish smile, "True."

"Though if I were to leave you," Seokjin said, looking as if in thought, "I'd go for Byunghoon." He burst into laughter at the sudden drop of the smile.

Twenty-four minutes into the game and Yoongi was sure he was deaf. It was halftime and everyone was wetting their tongues as they waited for the next quarter to commence. Well, everybody but Sam.

"You see that balloon on steroids?" she pointed at a player of the opposite team who seemed to have a personal vendetta against Namjoon and Taehyung. "I will strangle him," she gritted her teeth, shaking her clasped hands furiously, "Strangle," she repeated, dragging the word.

"TAH!" the friends roared as Edna shunned the pair of teenagers who had turned to look at Sam. "Jimin?" she called the red faced nurse.

Jimin wiped his face, "Yes, Edna?"

"Do you still have the number of that masseuse?"

"Yeah," Jimin nodded.

"Okay. I'll need it later. I think that inorganic rock has bruised my baby's organs."

Jimin nodded, falling on Jungkook as he clutched his stomach.

The ladies shot to their feet as the third quarter started.

Namjoon and Junhong were posed at the starting point with Taehyung at the far back. A whistle and the game and screaming resumed.

"VINCENT!" Edna screamed, "PUSH HIM!"

"HE'S COMING, NAMJOON! HE'S COMING," Sam screamed beside her.

"RUN HONGIE!" Elris completed the trio.

"PUT THE BALL, PUT THE BALL, PUT THE BALL," the ladies screamed together, leading their section with a demonstration, right hand moving to the side in imitation of throwing a ball into a hoop.

The five friends were at different reaction states. Hoseok just like the rest of their section was singing and dancing with the ladies; Jungkook was caught between watching his boyfriend and watching the ladies; Jimin, Seokjin and Yoongi were dying of laughter.

"GOAL!!" the ladies roared when Namjoon did a spectacular slam dunk, jumping and hugging each other as they screamed.

The game ended two hours and thirty minutes after the first whistle. And with ringing ears, the friends led the ladies down to the court to meet up with the team. 

"Vincent! Vincent!" Edna yelled, pulling Yoongi behind her as she hurried to meet her grandson.

Taehyung's eyes sparkled at the sight of his grandmother, "Grandma!" he ran to them, picking her up and twirling her around when he got to them.

"Pleple," Edna's face squeezed in disgust, "You're sweating."

Taehyung threw his head back and laughed. He set her down on her feet, "Grandma! We won!"

"I know! I was watching!" she bounced excitedly on her heels.

Sam on the other hand, was squishing the face of an awkwardly bent Namjoon and Elris was taking selfies with everyone in a jersey, supporting team and otherwise.

•••

ANOTHER YEAR SKIP

"Before we start," Edna spoke up from the small dais in the ladies' backyard, over a purple-coloured Sam in cake form which had been baked by Seokjin and Jungkook. "We need to pray."

"Dear God," Seokjin laughed at Yoongi's horror.

It was Sam's birthday and Sam had asked for a more "Intimate birthday party". Yoongi was very sure a party with three hundred invites was not intimate but who was he to argue her logic.

Hoseok had bullied Namjoon into convincing Taehyung that their grandmothers were better off living together especially as they refused to live with their grandsons. Jimin was easily on board with the plan.

They had picked an apartment in Hoseok and Jungkook's estate because of the proximity to them and also because of the ginormous backyard. It had taken a lot of pushing but Yoongi had agreed to move too. So now, they were all big neighbours like Seokjin wanted. Except for Namjoon and Taehyung who still refused to leave their apartments.

As for those two, Seokjin wasn't really sure what was going on with them. Namjoon had said they were going to figure things out themselves and everyone, including the ladies had let them be. He just wished they would get back together already. It was tiring seeing Jungkook who was very sure of himself act so insecure about his relationship which anyone with sense could see was fine.

"Our heavenly creator," Edna started with her eyes closed and hands open, the ladies stood beside her with their eyes closed too, "We want to thank you for yet another wonderful year-"

"This is going good," Yoongi said, voice surprised.

Jimin snapped back to glare at him.

"What?"

"You just jinxed it," the nurse whispered harshly.

"-And the rat we killed yesterday-"

"What the fuck?" Yoongi turned wide-eyed to a laughing Seokjin.

"We pray you accept it as a sacrifice as you don't like grass as you said in Shebrews chapter eighty-two verse thirty."

"Shebrews?" Yoongi mouthed at Namjoon who shrugged a shoulder in reply, a laughing Taehyung attached to his neck.

"We know obedience is better than sacrifice but you know very well that temptation is too strong so we pray you accept our sacrifice for all the fornications committed this week."

"Oh my God," Jimin clapped a hand over his mouth.

Edna gave scarring details about the sins they - including their grandsons - had committed just within a week, pushing the gathering to an edge but everyone held in their laughter to not destroy Edna's spill. An upset Edna was the last thing anyone needed. She was too good at holding grudges.

"As Samantha Kim turns fifty-eight today-"

Sam tilted her head with a frown.

"We pray you give her fifty-nine more years."

Elris' lips twitched.

"We also pray that you touch the hearts of Sam's grandson and my grandson. Make them see sense."

"AMEN!" the friends except for Taehyung and Namjoon yelled.

Sam definitely rolled her eyes.

"Make them see the light. Not the tunnel one," she rushed out before launching into a long-winded rant about "foolish grandsons and their tear-inducing lack of wisdom".

At that point, Seokjin was crouched on the floor with tears streaming down his face; Hoseok and Jungkook were laughing into each other's shoulders; Jimin was practically crying into the chest of his boyfriend who was doing his best to hold both them up as he silently laughed; Namjoon was pinching his nose bridge to hold in his laughter but he was failing miserably with a dying Taehyung latched on to his arm. Yoongi was dying. His stomach hurt so much.

"As the party is about to start," Edna continued after asking for Solomon's spirit to possess Namjoon and Taehyung, "Send angels Michael, Rafael, Daniel, Isaac, David, Paul, Saul, and every other sexy- I mean protector angels to guard us. In Jesus name."

"Amen," Sam and Elris chorused.

Edna opened one eye to glare at the crowd, "I said in Jesus' name!"

"AMEN!" they all roar.

"Come eat cake!" Edna yelled, throwing her arms out.

"I haven't cut it yet, Edna," Sam reminded her.

Her arms dropped to her sides, "Oh. Where's the knife?!"

"Here, Edna," Jungkook weakly waved the cake knife in his hand.

"So, how do we do it?" Elris asked when Jungkook had inserted the knife into the cake.

"Let's spell fifty-seven," Edna suggested.

Sam looked at her in surprise, "You can spell fifty-seven?"

"Want a slap as your present?" Edna threw at her.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Let's just spell my name."

"Too long," Edna replied.

"I meant Sam."

"Oh. Okay." Edna turned to the crowd, "Gather around! We're going to spell Sam! God, I hate school," she muttered under her breath.

After the cake was cut and shared, the ladies screamed for music.

"Why did I expect Sam's birthday to be tame?" Jungkook asked his boyfriend as they watched the ladies who were face to face as they tried to out-wine each other.

Hoseok burst out laughing as Sam threw out a hip into Edna who had been trying to tiktok, making her crash into Elris who had been twerking and who in turn, crashed into Sam. The ladies fumble around for a few seconds before some of the City Devil players rushed to the floor to help.

Elris had celebrated a few days after Hoseok in February. She had demanded to have a party at the City Devils' gym.

Why?

"Because I want to be fawned over by sexy men," she had told her grandson.

The basketball team minus Taehyung, Namjoon and Junhong had decorated the court and had all appeared with nothing on but basketball shorts and cowboy boots. It had been hell.

Edna's birthday had been by the sea because she had claimed that she wanted to surf. She and the other two had gone shopping for bikinis that left nothing to the imagination and had flaunted off at the beach. Three fake drownings later, the surfing instructor agreed to take Edna out on a date.

They had all been grateful that Sam had wanted an intimate party. Until she asked that they make three hundred invitation cards. All in all, Jungkook couldn't wait for the party to end and for their lives to continue on its not really calm flow.

"Hope we don't get booted out for this party," Yoongi said as they watched the ladies shamelessly rub themselves on the players.

"Why would you get booted out?" Namjoon asked.

"Cause we're aiding and abetting a crime," he pointed out.

Taehyung snorted.

"They'll be fine," Jimin said. "The whole island has a soft spot for them."

"Too much, they'll use their wiles," Seokjin laughed.

"Doubt that needs to happen," Hoseok said, pointing at the road where a small crowd of people were approaching the backyard, "Looks like the estate manager is here to party too."

"There goes sleep," Yoongi muttered, raising a brow at a flushed Jungkook who was wrapped around Hoseok as if he was his lifeline.

Jungkook blushed and straightened up.

Yoongi turned his brow to Hoseok who shrugged in response.

•••

It's been two years since Taehyung's accident and two weeks since he had finally let Namjoon start courting him and it was weird.

Taehyung had been scared because even though their screaming matches said otherwise, he was well aware of his flaws and how it affected the people around him. He didn't think he was date-worthy or that he could give pure, unadulterated affection to anyone. Affection that wasn't laden with sadness or anger or jealousy.

Namjoon had pushed him to accept things. But when he had finally agreed to wanting him back, he had pushed him away. Trying to get through to Namjoon had been even more frustrating than trying to grow from his former self.

Namjoon had said that there would be no moving forward for them until he had made enough improvement on himself.

It was gallant of him. That was this new Namjoon. Gallant. But Taehyung was anything but that. Patience had never been a virtue of his.

After countless screaming matches, therapy sessions, and forced friendliness in lieu of what he wanted, Taehyung was finally seated opposite an excited Namjoon - in a bubble down in the ocean close to Jeju island - and dragging out his acceptance to become official.

A few minutes of suffering was nothing compared to what Taehyung had gone through. Namjoon will survive.

•••

Jimin was very sure he had left his box of contacts in his underwear drawer but he couldn't find it. He moved to his boyfriend's drawer and threw out every piece of clothing his hand touched. A minute later, his fingers grazed a velvety box.

"HA! At Last!" he pulled out the box, frowning because it was a lot smaller than it should be.

Staring at the box, he turned around to go back into the bedroom.

"Jim- oh shit!" Junhong froze at their closet door, basketball in hand.

Jimin looked up from the box to meet the wide eyes of his boyfriend, "Mind telling me what this is?"

Junhong sighed. "You weren't supposed to see it yet."

"Is this a ring?"

"Yeah. I was going to propose tomorrow."

Jimin pointed at himself, "I was supposed to propose."

"Eh, no," Junhong disagreed. "You asked me out. I," he pointed at his chest, "Was supposed to propose."

Jimin hummed, turning the box around, "So what do I do with the ring I bought?"

"I'll wear it."

Jimin smiled. He paused, the smiling sliding off his face, "Wait. You ruined my proposal."

"Hehe?"

"COME HERE, YOU PALM TREE!" Jimin yelled, chasing after the running player, their dog yipping behind them.

•••

"You think we can make out time to learn swing?" Hoseok asked Jungkook from where he was laying down in his boyfriend's arms with his head on his chest.

"You ask that every time we watch Love 'n' Dancing but we never do anything after."

"Cause I always forget."

Jungkook smiled at the pout in Hoseok's voice.

They were in a blanket fort as usual. In their apartment.

Jungkook had been right. Seokjin had moved out of their apartment. Except he had somehow managed to stretch it to a year after he and Yoongi started dating. Seokjin moved out just before their rent had expired and Jungkook had had a mini crisis on his living arrangements. He had not wanted to continue living alone but Seokjin was gone. Hoseok had then suggested that he moved in with him. He should have been ecstatic. But instead, he had been worried that it was too soon. His mother came through for him and reassured him that if he felt that it was right, then it was right.

"Jimin's going to propose," Hoseok muttered.

"If Junhong doesn't beat him to it."

Hoseok chuckled, "Yeah. Who between the both of us is more likely to propose?" he asked in a quiet voice sometime later.

Jungkook smiled. Both at the scene where Danielle climbed over Jake and at Hoseok's question. "Me."

Hoseok smiled, "Yeah."

•••

Seokjin and Yoongi were cuddled up on a floating swing hammock bed covered with dark screens in a solo holographic room at the Gottsadae gallery for Byunghoon's latest exhibition.

The new exhibition was a serotonin inducing mix of temperature, scents and hypnosis to create a feeling of intimacy.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YOONGI AND SEOKJIN," the screen wrote, signed and announced.

Seokjin looked over at a soft Yoongi who gifted him a gummy smile and said his favourite words.

"I love you."

Seokjin nodded, "Me too. I love me too."

He squeaked as Yoongi suddenly climbed over him.

"We're in public," he informed his boyfriend in a whisper.

Yoongi smirked, "No one can see in."

Seokjin's eyes widened. "Oh," he said in a soft voice before quickly reversing their positions.

Yoongi squeaked and Seokjin let out a delighted cackle.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me everything you thought about the series in the comments.
> 
> I have a finished fic I have to edit 😥 It's Vhope, Namgikook & jinmin. It's called Glaxidi and is only 3 chapters long (ie the only fic of mine that's not in a series. Amazing) and I just love Hoseok. He's fun and funny. Please, look forward to it 😔
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
